


Vid: "Friday" (Brazil (1985)) / Club Vivid 2011

by Milly



Category: Brazil (1985)
Genre: Club Vivid, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Parody, Rebecca Black - Freeform, Vividcon 2011, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta get down on Friday (Parody) (song: "Friday", Rebecca Black)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: "Friday" (Brazil (1985)) / Club Vivid 2011

[DOWNLOAD (1:11 / 36.2 MB / AVI)](http://inner-demons.org/eye/movies/milly_friday.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> I shamelessly blame AbsoluteDestiny for this.


End file.
